Mobile devices like smartphones and tablet computers have gained universal popularity because of their portable sizes and ease of interaction. Traditional input interfaces such as keyboards, mouse, joysticks or other hardware based input are replaced in the current generation of mobile devices with touch and voice interfaces. While keyboards are still employed in the mobile devices their use has been replaced in some applications with voice interfaces. The voice interfaces that are currently used in the mobile applications help with inputting a search query for obtaining information from the Internet or retrieving information such as driving directions to particular destinations. Other applications are available which convert user voice input into text output on a screen.